my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz
Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz is an American animated children's television series based on L. Frank Baum's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and its subsequent books, as well as its more famous film adaptation from 1939. Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * ADVANTAGE AUDIO FALL SOUND * ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES (Poole's version) * ADVANTAGE AUDIO WHIP CRACK * CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 01/02 * DING, MAGIC POOF WITH DING (Magic Poof with Ding only) * Disney - SMALL BONK * FINGER CYMBAL * HARP, 3 TIMES, PERCUSSION MUSIC (Heard in "Moody Magic.") (Alternate Take Only) * H-B BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH GUITAR AND SPRING WOBBLE * H-B CREAK, METAL - METAL DOOR CREAK * H-B HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN 02 * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT 02/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard in a low pitch in "The Beast Royales" And "Kitten Around.") (Lion's screams only) * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016801/Sound Ideas, COUGAR - GROWL, ANIMAL, MOUNTAIN LION, CAT 03 (Heard in "The Beast Royales".) * Hollywoodedge, Ricochet CRT2014402 * Hollywoodedge, Ricochet CRT2014403 * Hollywoodedge, Ricochet CRT2014406 * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid Electri CRT035802 * Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 20 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (8th sound) * HORTA-HACIENDA POST SPLATS * JOHNNY BRAVO BODYFALL * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING/Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DIVING BOARD - WOODEN DIVING BOARD RATTLE * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SHORT METAL SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 01 * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard in "Get Smart" And "If the Shoe Fits".) * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02/Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 14 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (2nd sound) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BROKEN BILP * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT PEEONG 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG (Heard once in "Locket, Locket, in my Pocket.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - METAL BARREL HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BIG LONG SKID * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RESIN STRING STRETCH * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH/Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP * TAZ SPIN * THE TOM AND JERRY COMEDY SHOW HORN YELL SOUND (Heard in "Everything Coming Up Poppies".) * WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK (Heard once in "Castle Sitters.") * WB FALL, BODY - BODYFALL WITH GRUNT 01 Image Gallery Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Shows That Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03